Amazing Things Happen in Waiting Rooms
by Bananas102
Summary: When Dean goes to Hell, he certainly wasn't expecting to end up in a waiting room.


Dean Wichester was not in hell. Of that, he was pretty sure. In fact, it didn't seem like he was in heaven either. Or even dead. Was he dead? Dean was standing in the middle of an empty waiting room. The floor was sleek tile and the walls were a shade of very light blue.

Plastic chairs lined two walls opposite each other, and straight ahead was a chestnut desk with black file cabinets to the right and behind it. In the grey padded swivel behind the desk was a girl. She had to be early teens. Her brown hair was twisted and clipped to her head messily. Her glasses were dark blue and she had on a cream tank top with a black suit jacket over it.

The girl had on black dress pants and ankle boots, the heels about three inches. She glanced up at him and smiled, her brown eyes warm. "Hi," she said in a small voice. He frowned ad glanced around again. "Uh...hi. Um, where am I?" She blinked. "Hell."

He full on stared at her. He cleared his throat. "Come again?" She scooched a little closer with her chair. "Hell," she reiterated. Dean nodded. "Um….okay?" Dean looked at the name tag stting on the desk. Reyna. She bit her lip. "Hound or normal way?" Dean paused. "Hound."

Reyna nodded. "What did you deal for?" Dean didn't say anything. Reyna frowned, looking a little hurt. "Anyway, what's your name?" she asked, now facing the computer at the desk, her thin fingers poised over the keys.

"Dean Winchester." Reyna nodded and typed it, clicked a few times, then twisted the chair around and scooched it over to a drawer. She reached down and pulled it open, taking out about an inch of papers kept together with a clip. Reyna placed the bundle on her lap and rolled back to the main area, where she plucked a pen out of a mug and held both the pen and the bundle paper out to him.

He frowned and gingerly took both. "That's paperwork you have to fill out. Bring it back when you're done and feel free to ask questions at any time," she said. He raised an eyebrow but went and sat down in one of the pastic chairs. The boxes were simple: Name, date, address, cause of death, ect.

He filled out a physical description of himself and pointedly refused to put down the names of ay family members whatsoever, just in case some demons might feel like paying them a house visit. Finally, he finsihed and brough it up.

Reyna took the papers from him and he wasn't sure what to do so he stood there and watched the petite girl work her magic. She typed furiously, her fingers flying across the keys, and her eyes darting to the paper every one and awhile. Then, she stopped and smiled at her work. Reyna grabbed a tab off of her desk and scribbled his name on it before sticking it on.

She stood up and scooped up the papers and walked over to the file cabinets, her heels clicking on the floor. Her fingers brushed over the tags on the front and she mouthed whatever was on there until she found what she was looking for and pulled it open. The drawers was full of files with tabs sticking up.

Reyna slid his file in and closed it up. Then she sat back down. "I typed in your file so there's an electronic version on the database, but that's the hard version in case anything happens to your online file," she explained at his less than subte confused look.

He nodded. "Look, I don't mean this as a bad thing, nut you're not very demon-y." She smiled. "That's because I'm not a demon, I'm dead. They figured I would be a better reception for people than a demon." Dean nodded, smiling a little. "They got that right." He paused for a moment. "So...you're dead?" Reyna nodded. "Yes." He nodded.

"I don't see you doing any kind of major sin, so why are you here instead of heaven?" Her expression grew sad. "I came the same way you did; by hellhound. I'm here because I made a deal with a demon to bring my mother back from the dead, completely healed from cancer."

Dean immediately felt for her, knowing all too well about losing family. "But you had ten years, right? You're only, what, fourteen?" Reyna shrugged. "Fifteen. I was five when I made the deal." She gestured to the waiting room. "I've only been here about seven months."

"I'm sorry," Dean offered. Reyna shook her head. "Don't be. This way I don't get tortured, and I help people understand what happened to them. Besides, even though I made the deal, the demon was the one who dealt with a child."

Dean was a little dumbfounded by her words. He was used to teens who were all squealish if they broke a nail. He had to admit, she was a lot better than one of those. "So, who did you do it for?" Dean frowned, snapping out of his train of thought. "What?" Reyna cocked her head, looking up at him.

"Your deal. Who did you do it for?" Dean blinked. "My brother Sam." Reyna's eyes went so wide, they were practically bugging out of her head. "Not-" she started. "Not…..Samuel Winchester?" she squeaked. Dean narrowed her eyes at her.

"Yes…," he said slowly. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth. "But that's forbidden," she said in a whisper. "What do you mean?" Dean asked, starting to feel a little too uneasy. Reyna sat up straight. "No one is to touch Sam Winchester. He's important." Dean scoffed. "I know, he had to compete in the Demon Hunger Games." Reyna frowned. "He is above that." Dean frowned.

"Even Azazel has no idea how important he is." Dean really didn't like the sound of that.

"What. Do. You. Mean?" Dean asked lowly.

Reyna shook her head. "I can't. I wasn't even supposed to know. But I can promise you that you'll know soon. I really can't say anything."

She frowned. "Speaking of..."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "What?" Reyna looked up at him. "Well, since no one was supposed to kill your brother, your deal is invalid and unauthorized, so..."

She started typing, and a small smile grew on her face. "If I can get the proper paperwork and get a report and a name; the one of the demon who you dealt with, I can put together a request to release you from hell."

Dean blinked. "Say what? You saying I can get out of this joint?" Reyna nodded. "With the right methods. Now who dealt with you?" Dean thought for a moment. "Um, brunette, curly hair, black dress?" Reyna frowned. "Astrid? Why am I not surprised?" She typed in a few more things.

Then she sighed before picking up the phone and punching in a number.

"Hey, it's reception. Look, I have a case where the deal might have been invalid, can you check up on Astrid?"

She blinked. "Yep, crossroads demon. Mhmm. Dean Winchester."

Reyna listened for a while before hanging up. "Shit." She sighed and leaned back in her chair before typing furiously, asking questions and typing typing typing.

About an hour later, she clinked and grinned. "Alright, report is in. I gotta pull a few strings, gimme a sec."

She grabbed the phone again.

"Phil, It's Reyna, from reception. I submitted a report, can you look at it please? Thanks."

Then she settled back.

By now Dean had pulled up a chair was was currently sitting in it. "Okay, now what?" She glanced at him. "Now, we wait."

* * *

After thirty songs from Pandora, and a heated argument consisting of swearing and yelling with the person on the other end about everything wrong with Dean's deal, Reyna looked at him and smiled tiredly. "Coffee?" Dean raised a eyebrow. "You don't drink tea?"

Reyna wrinkled her nose. "No. I can't stand tea. It's like the drink form of scented candles. Ugh."

Dean shrugged. "Can't argue with that. Yeah, I'll take coffee." Reyna stood up. "How do you want it?" Dean sat back. "Black is fine." She nodded. "'Kay then." She left through a door in the corner Dean hadn't noticed before, the sound of her heels fading away.

Reyna came back with two steaming mugs about five minutes later. She set one down in front of Dean before settling with the other in her chair again. Dean grasped the mug and downed a gulp of coffee, the bitterness keeping him sharp.

He cocked his head at Reyna's mug. "Is that black?" She shook her head. "Black with sugar. Keeps me awake."

Dean nodded. A chime rang out.

Reyna pulled up something on her computer and smiled warmly at Dean.

"The request was granted. You'll be sent back topside."

Dean smiled, then his grin faltered.

"What about you?" Reyna blinked. "I can't leave. And even if I did find a way, I would just be a ghost wandering around up there until a hunter snuffed me out. I found out about them when I came down here," she explained.

Dean nodded. "You're a good kid. See you around?"

Reyna smiled again, her professional demeanor slipping to reveal just what she was. A kid.

"Maybe," she said. Dean walked through the door he came through.

And he awoke with a gasp.


End file.
